


On a Day in Winter

by Melinaa



Series: All the Seasons [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Winter, happy with a sad ending, it's happier than the last one, seriously skip the last few lines if you search for something happy, why do I always make it sad???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinaa/pseuds/Melinaa
Summary: I had never liked winters. It was too cold, too grey, too cloudy.My outlook on winter changed once I had met you.





	On a Day in Winter

On a Day in Winter 

 

I have never particularly liked the winter. It was cold, and the usually cloudy and grey sky above London was even cloudier and greyer. The snow might look beautiful but only until you had to go out where everything was icy, and you had to be careful not to slip. I had lost count of how often I hadn’t even taken three steps and had already slipped once. Back at home, before I had moved to London, my friends had made a game out of it and counted and bet on how often I would slip the following week.

I spent most of my time in the library these cold winter days. With the upcoming exams, I was not the only one to do so. You were no exception.

I didn’t know why but at least once a week we arrived there at the same time. I had to say I quite admired you because you always came running towards the library. I of course didn’t envy you because you were in a hurry. You always seemed so stressed out, all I wanted was to take some of it from your shoulders. But I couldn’t. I had heard (I, again, have to admit I asked someone because I was interested) that the first semester of a study of physics, of sciences in general, was always the hardest.

No, I envied you for the simple reason because you never slipped. Not even once.

Funny, I know.

“Thanks,” you would always mutter and give me a little smile that would lighten up my mood when I held the door open for you. But before I could answer, you’d already be gone, your head and thoughts somewhere entirely else. You studied like a mad one, but I could always see the fire in your eyes. Your will to pull through was one of the first things I noticed even though I had never properly talked to you.

Secretly, I admired you for that as well, but I never told you so. I liked my studies, of course I did, but I was sure that I never had this fire in my eyes.

I continued to bring you coffee whenever you looked like you hadn’t left the library in days which was almost every day. You would always look around with these clear eyes of yours while you tried to figure out who had put that cup of coffee on your table. Not once I managed to muster up my courage and even smile at you. I’d do my studying and occasionally look up to catch a glance of you.

I spent more time in the library than necessary. On the one hand because I wanted to make sure you would eventually leave and not stay here the entire night.

On the other hand, I just didn’t want to go out when it was so warm and comfortable in here and the weather outside so horrible and cold.

My outlook on the winter changed a year later.

After finally having mustered up enough courage to talk to you last autumn I was spending so much time with you. When the first snow fell, I took me longer than usual to get to the university, and you had arrived before me. We were meeting up almost every morning for a quick chat and tea (you insisted on paying because of the countless coffees I had bought you over the past year and simply didn’t want to hear that it really wasn’t necessary) when our lectures began at the same time.

You smiled at me once I had arrived and my heart jumped a tiny bit. “What took you so long?” you asked with this lovely voice of yours. There were still snowflakes in your hair and your shoulders, your cheeks were bright red from the cold outside and your nose was running. Hopefully neither of us would catch a cold. But your eyes were sparkling.

“The snow,” I answered and told you that I didn’t particularly like winter.

“What? How can someone not like winter? It’s the most magical thing in the world!”

My eyebrows rose at that. But you smiled. I loved how you were never afraid to speak your mind. I wished I was more like that.

“You can’t tell me you don’t love the way it sparkles outside when everything is covered in white!” you insisted when we had gotten our tea and coffee.

“I do, but… it is so cold.”

You laughed, the wonderful sound of it warming my heart. I guess I don’t have to tell you how cheesy I felt every time I was with you.

“Of course, it is! That’s what warm clothes are for! And thick wool socks, hot drinks, a chimney fire  - only if you have a chimney, of course, open fire in a flat isn’t the best thing – and snowball fights and skiing! You can’t do or have any of these things in summer. You could, but I suppose you don’t really want to wear wool socks in summer.”

I laughed at that and for a moment, I thought to have seen the most bewitched expression on your face, but I quickly discarded the though once again. I must have imagined it. What should be that special about me?

 

I didn’t find out what exactly seemed to be so special about me, but something must be. Otherwise you wouldn’t have kissed me that day in autumn. I still felt the silly smile creep on my face whenever I thought about it.

You liked to go on long walks when it had snowed. It didn’t snow that often in London, so I could never refuse you when you asked me to join you. You had the most adorable smile plastered on your face when I told you that we would have to go slow because I tended to slip easily. You took my hand in yours and simply said, “Well, then we’ll walk together. Because I never slip!”

I could kiss you whenever I heard your adorable laugh. I tended to forget that I actually could kiss you nowadays, so it was you who leaned up to initiate it almost every time.  

You could be considered surprised when, on this particular day in winter, it was me who leaned down to kiss you while the snowflakes where falling around us.

But, for the very first time, I was actually warm even though it was so cold.

You made everything brighter, even the cold and grey days of London’s winter. You showed me the beautiful sides of the coldest season, turned my opinion around, my entire world upside down. The first year, you invited me over to your parents’ house on boxing day. You wanted me to meet them and I must say I had barely ever met nicer people than them. I could see where you got your kindness from. Also, your interest in physics. Your mother was quite the genius when it came to sciences while your dad had baked the largest gingerbread house I had ever seen.

“Go big or go home,” you laughed when you spotted my surprise.

My parents loved you just the same. They were so thrilled to finally meet you the day after I met your parents. And they were embarrassing. So embarrassing. You had laughed, even hours later when we had already been on our way back to London, about all the embarrassing things, they had told you about me. But they loved you, and that was the only important thing.

I started to love the winter.

You celebrated my birthdays with me and no matter how cold it was outside, I always felt warm. Every year, you made it your business to make me a cake even though cooking and baking weren’t your strongest suits. But one could hardly fail when it came to bake something with chocolate because chocolate always tasted great you insisted and I didn’t argue because, well, you were absolutely right.

It was winter when you brought up the idea of moving in together over a piece of birthday cake. I nearly choked and couldn’t talk for a few minutes while you calmly finished your piece of cake and took a second one, waiting patiently for me to answer you.

Your smile lightened the entire room when I told you, that I had actually already thought about this myself and that I, in fact, would love to have you waking up beside me every day. The bed was never cold when you were with me, even on icy winter days.

You smiled so brightly that I feared I’d go blind. “When we were at your parents’ last summer you said you’d bring me breakfast in bed every day,” you grinned cheekily, and I laughed.

“If you wish so.”

 

But when I lost you, my days became grey and dull once more, my bed cold. It made everything worse, and I truly wondered how that was even possible. Wasn’t I already at my worst after having lost you? Obviously not.

And, as if losing you once wasn’t enough, I lost you a second time right when the first snowflakes of the year were falling. The only sound to be heard was my sobbing after you had already been long gone, back to a place where it was impossible for me to ever reach you.

But when I looked up, the snowflakes falling on my face, I suddenly found myself not being able to hate the winter as I had assumed I would.

 

I associated winter with you. And tell me how could I ever hate something that had been so dear to you, my love?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day and 12th Anniversary of the Professor Layton series!  
> I wrote this piece, as well as the other pieces of this series (except "On a Day in Autumn") for the celebration of the anniversary for the PL Amino but I thought I'd post it here as well.  
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Melina


End file.
